


She's a Bonnie Lass

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Meetings, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: First impressions aren't always the best. Drunk conversations aren't always not true.
Relationships: Scotland (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 3





	She's a Bonnie Lass

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Allistor Kirkland - Scotland's unofficial human name

(F/n) walked towards the huge double doors of the university's library, letting her hand caress the stone walls softy as she went, and sipping her already-lukewarm cup of coffee. As she reached the entrance, she discarded her empty paper cup into the trash bin in front of the librarians' desk and stepped further into the library, letting the smell of paper and ink fill her.

As the female passed the desk, she heard pen scribbling on paper and endless clicking of keyboards and groaned at her misfortune. She was hoping to avoid the swarm of students, but apparently, her detour to get coffee had her lose track of the time. She quickly made her way to the tall bookshelves and walked past the aisle of reference material, her usual route. Finally arriving at the back and more secluded part of the library, (F/n) grinned to see her favourite spot unoccupied. She made herself comfortable, leaning back against the wooden wall and looked out.

Her favourite spot was a window seat, literally. The back of the library was where the tall and narrow windows were, windows that always reminded her of some ancient church because of their design. All the windows had mini-mattresses on them, but she had her 'favourite' because it was the window that gave her, in her opinion, the perfect view.

Whenever she looked outside, she could see the endless green hills. Depending on the weather, it would either be calming as the sun shone on it or melancholic as the rain poured down onto the grass. She had always felt serene in that spot, and she wasn't quite ready to let anyone else hog it to themselves. Reaching into her bag, she fished out the novel she was currently obsessed with and opened it to a page before quickly immersing herself in reading it.

Before she knew it, more students started piling into the library, one after the other, and the place was packed in the span of ten minutes. The hustle and bustle around the girl seemed to be completely nonexistent as she continued reading her novel, diving into its words and sucking in its meaning.

An unexpected clearing of a throat right in front of her caught her attention, and she looked up, only to be met with deep green eyes. An auburn-haired male stood there, looking down at her. He didn't appear condescending, he simply had to lower his gaze because of his height. Thick books were tucked securely under his arm. "May I share a seat?"

(F/n) looked around. The library was full; people were scrambling for comfortable seats while others simply gave up and sat on the carpeted floor. She gave a silent nod in response, shuffling to one side of her 'seat' and giving the male enough room to get himself squeezed between the wall and her.

Turning her attention back to her book, she thanked the heavens that her unexpected companion didn't bother to engage in small talk and silence ensued.

"Should ye freshmen really be lazing around reading novels?" 

The first thing (F/n) noticed about his voice was that it was deep and manly, complimenting his already-mature image.

"I'm not a freshman," she snorted, looking up from her reading to raise a haughty brow at him. For a moment, he looked surprised; those green eyes of his widening ever so slightly at the unexpected fact she had stated before he spoke again, "I don't remember seeing ye 'round here before."

"Well, have you noticed that the University is huge? I'm surprised I haven't met _you_ ," she replied sarcastically.

Silence ensued once more, both of them pretending that their conversation had never happened. 

\---

"Matthew, Arthur, wait up!" The said duo slowed down before stopping in their tracks and looking back towards the voice that had called for their attention. (F/n) came jogging over to them, clutching her shoulder bag to her chest, and gave the two a bright grin when she had made her presence known.

"You're coming this weekend, I presume? To watch films?" Arthur inquired, noticing her excited expression. The three of them had been making plans to have a horror marathon that weekend, and (F/n) had made up her mind and decided to follow through. "Of course!"

"Wonderful! But Alfred, I don't believe you should bother coming if all you're going to do is scream bloody murder into my ear again. I'll be returning the films I've borrowed from you after we've finished watching them anyway," The blond Brit commented, looking over at Matthew with condescending eyes. Before the shy boy can correct him, a voice behind (F/n) interrupted.

"Yer talking to Matthew, ye _bassa_." **B*****d** Arthur froze and looked directly at Alfr-- _Matthew_ , completely ignoring the insult that was thrown at him.

"My apologies. The both of you look so alike," he mumbled thoughtfully, still dazed that he had mistaken Matthew for Alfred _again_. 

' _But they don't look like exact replicas of each other,_ ' (F/n) thought in her head as she looked at Arthur who had already passed his short reverie and was scowling at the man behind her; the same one she had met in the library.

She stepped aside discreetly to look over at him as well, although with a more curious gaze. He was _definitely_ the one she had met in the library; those rufous locks of his stood out like a sore thumb in the crowds of people around them. He was, in turn, scowling back at Arthur before his eyes moved from the said man and to his side to meet with (F/n)'s eyes.

"Oi, yer the 'freshman,'" he jokingly pointed out, sending a half-smirk her way; a gesture she answered with an eye-roll. "And you're the overly-judgmental guy."

At that, Arthur let out a short chuckle and agreed with her, saying that she was right about his berk of a brother; surprising (F/n) because of his somewhat growing number of siblings.

"I'm Allistor," His 'brother' said, using a softer tone with her and giving her a short nod before he held up a hard-bound book and placed it on top of Matthew's head. "Here's the book I borrowed."

And with those five words, he took his leave. The three friends blinked in unison at Allistor's retreating form before (F/n) piped that she was going ahead and walked off as well. Matthew waved at the girl as she left before his brother mumbled and caught his attention, "I hope she won't have anything to do with that git."

"Well, it seems that your wish can't be granted," he replied softly as the both of them watched (F/n) walk in the opposite direction that the aforementioned 'git' did, but all the while glancing every now and then to where he had gone.

\---

(F/n) walked into Allistor's apartment, laughing at Arthur who was busy running his mouth with complaints as he followed in after her. "I still don't get why we have to be _here_ of all places!"

Allistor, who was already by the sofa, chuckled and teased, "Yer just being a wuss."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't even remember _inviting_ you!" The blond retaliated, making (F/n) and Matthew sigh at the fuss they were stirring.

"Door's right there, ye can walk out anytime," came the smart interjection of the taller male.

As the night continued the commotion soon died down and the four of them were able to watch the films in peace. At least, as much peace as one can get when insults were getting thrown around almost every five minutes before either (F/n) or Matthew would tell them off. Arthur was nestled in a blanket on one side of the long sofa, (F/n) sat in the middle and on her other side was Matthew; the both of them too absorbed in the movie to notice their other companion's constant shuffling to find a comfortable position, curling up into a ball and tossing and turning in his place. Allistor sat on the armchair next to the sofa, watching intently as he unconsciously tugged at the stray strands of cloth on the throw-pillow that he had on his lap.

(F/n) would squeak in surprise every now and then while Matthew and Allistor would jolt in their place or jerk back at the jump scares. Arthur, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He would either shriek, curse, or not see the jump scare at all, too blinded by covering the blanket over his face.  
  


_"Oh, bloody hell!"_ Arthur suddenly screamed, followed by a string of profanities, making everyone jump and turn to glare at him as he scrambled back into the couch, keeping his feet off the ground and looking around frantically for something on the floor. Allistor continued glowering at him as he crouched down and softly called his cat, 'Nessie,' over and picked her up in his arms, ignoring the frazzled blond's whines and complaints of how she had brushed past his feet so mischievously.

\---

Allistor groaned as he rolled over onto his back, and looked up at the person approaching him as he lay on the sofa, cradling his hung-over head. "(F/n)? What are ye doing here? Hev I left mah front door open?"

The said girl shook her head and reached into her coat pocket, drawing out a set of familiar keys and grinning as she jingled it in her hand, aggravating the man as the noise made his head throb harder. "You left them in Arthur's coat pocket last night. Guess you were too wasted to remember. I came to check up on you since I've already checked up on Arthur to make sure he hasn't puked his gut out."

Hiding a scowl that appeared on his face at the mention of her seeing his brother, Allistor grunted and motioned for her to place his keys on the coffee table as he groggily sat up. (F/n) did as she was told, although not without having to drop the keys on the table, making them clatter and having the male curse under his breath as she walked past him and into his home, uninvited. She came back, saw the sour look on his face and laughed as she handed him a tall glass of water. "Where's the aspirin, lass?"

"This is your house, not mine. Besides, it'll just upset your stomach after a hard night of drinking," she stated making him grumble but either way helpless as he couldn't seem to stop the room from swaying when he got up; which meant no aspirin for him.

Looking down at the glass of water in his hands, the auburn-haired thought back to the night prior. He had gone out with Arthur, Alfred, (F/n), and Matthew to celebrate the end of their exams at some club he hadn't heard of.

 _"She's got these bright eyes that just captivate me and a smile that makes me melt,"_ Allistor groaned to himself as he remembers a weird conversation with a stranger. " _I'm smitten like a wee baby boy._ "

For once, he hadn't been blowing up in anger and picking a fight with every person around. Maybe it was because he was trying to be good and nice since (F/n) was there and he didn't want to do anything to upset her. Mentally kicking himself at the repulsive thought of having to be on his best behaviour, he set the glass on the coffee table.

He rested back on the sofa, spreading his arms wide open and draped it over the furniture before looking over at the girl in front of him. "Ye must be a good drinker if ye aren't wasted."

She laughed and told him that only he and Arthur drank themselves senseless, and she, Matthew, and Alfred were only dancing. A red brow raised in surprise as the Scot imagined Matthew dancing. ' _Weird_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _Awkward and weird_.'

"How come you don't remember? You practically poured your feelings out to me last night," she grinned.

"Aye right," he cut himself off as his memory turned from bleary to clear. The 'stranger' he had been talking to started appearing more familiar. His foggy memory soon got smoother and he remembered talking to a girl. 'The _freshman_ ,' he thought miserably as he buried his face in his hands, the throbbing inside his head getting unbearable.

He then lifted his head, scowling and blushing hard as he grabbed the glass of water and muttered, " _haud yer wheest_ ," before chugging the drink down like a pint of whiskey. **Shut up**

**Author's Note:**

> The Kirkland brothers (except for Arthur) are one of the hardest to make a fanfic of because of their inconsistent and varying fan-made profiles. I try to avoid putting them all in one place (or in a one-shot at all, for that matter) because of that.
> 
> Information about Allistor Kirkland was taken from hetaliacanoncharacters.wikia.com and hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com.
> 
> The dialogue parts proved to be tricky. I don't mean to offend anyone when I write their accents, and I do my best to make it as accurate as possible, so please don't get offended in any way (in case), and helpful tips on how to improve the dialogue parts with accents would be highly appreciated.
> 
> This was originally published in Wattpad on Aug 18, 2017.


End file.
